House Gloran
House Gloran is one of the oldest Clans which exists within the city of Sargeroth. A more in-depth history of the clan is recorded here Succesion of Leadership Baraldi gave birth to Jerome. Jerome gave birth to Glor. Glor passed control to T'clai the barabarian. T'clai is assassinated by Bareth Gloran, assumed control of the family. Origins Baraldi Gloran is the First of House Gloran. According to the clan, Baraldi led an expedition of the other House founders to the summit of the ancient Sacred mountain. This interpretation is the cornerstone of Gloran Lore. The house began of simply Baraldi, his wife, and two young daughters. His charismatic personality quickly garnered support from like-minded families and within 2 years from breaking ground, A small village was established on the steep cliffs leading up to the Sacred mountain. While the Blumens settled nearby there was little contact between the two families. As the village began to grow into a city, Disagreements occurred between members of the two burgeoning clans steadily increased over the true leading house. As described elsewhere, the Blumens believed Nadir Blume climbed the mountain and not Baraldi. The two leaders despised each other but remained civil in light of the population boom happening around them. Before long, the population of the city reached over 700 people with the Gloran clan having just 140 marked by their banners. The Blumen number was even lower causing the two to do little more than squabble over rights to land and drunkenly brawl. Over time, the two families became increasingly antagonistic. As the Blumens asserted themselves as the leading Clan of Sargeroth, the Glorans constantly competed with them both economically and culturally. Early Economic and Cultural Impact The Glorans controlled the construction of the city for many decades. Most Sargeroth residents lived on the Cliffsides which was completely bankrolled and constructed by Gloran members. Even many Blumens lived in this initial settlement. As the population grew, Glorans dug the first mine and began dredging up load after load of iron, minerals and most importantly, coal. The family dominated the coal and iron markets into the 3rd era, making them effectively Sargeroth's power company. Apart from this main industry, the Glorans also began a shipyard to initiate trade with Sedonia but by far the most important resource for the Glorans was that of wood. With a rapidly expanding population, Sargeroth (and Kessel) saw an ever-increasing need for wood. The Glorans were reluctant to take up this industry first because of the high cost for transport (horses would be needed, which meant dealings with the Blumens would be inevitable), and second, the price of wood was hard to control while many simply went out to cut down their own supply. After a few decades however, the first generation of woodcutters were employed and sent out to corner the market before it was taken up by others. Early Woodcutting The first woodcutters were independently employed by the Glorans with two very strict instructions. First, cut down trees to meet your quota and mark others that you intend on cutting down in order to claim them. Second, all those you see in the field who are not employed by the Glorans were to be immediately killed so as to defend their enterprise. This was extremely agreeable to the woodcutters who were well aware of the dangers in the southern forest, also referred to as the Killing Fields. Instead of fearing this area, the woodcutters would now be a recognized threat to all others and able to defend each other if the need ever arose. However, this system slowly devolved due to the subsequent deforestation. Gloran Early Legacy Although not as wealthy as the Blumens, the Glorans were hailed as the voice of the average Sargerithian. They worked to have adequate food and shelter for all those within the city and disdained the distance the Blumens placed between themselves and the common man. Surprisingly, this strengthened the relationship the Glorans held with Kessel, who saw them as much more amiable than the lofty Blumens. Baraldi and later his son, Jerome were seen as kind and wise kings but most Sargerithians distrusted the Glorans due to their small numbers. Following the Blumens' example, Baraldi saw fit that there should be many associates but few of actual Gloran blood. He thought that this would esteem them more; having large numbers would dilute their nobility and was seen as a breeding ground for insurrection. For these reasons, during the first era, those formally bannered as Glorans numbered only in the 30's, with several hundred being seen as "associates" but not blood. As war drew near, this would be the main reason the Glorans could not raise the same numbers as any other party involved. The Division War Recorded here is the Gloran perspective of the Division War. For a more in-depth explanation of the war, refer to its own page. Storm Clouds As the two main clans of Sargeroth had their founders pass away, successors stepped in who deeply loathed the other family. It became clear to both of them that war was on its way, though it was unclear what exactly would spark it. During this time, Jerome Gloran began appearing in the Kessel court on behalf of his family to curry favor with them. Jerome soon became not quite friends but close associates with the then Kessel leader, Korhan Kessel. As opposed to the Blumens, the Glorans were unafraid to humble themselves for the sake of their continuing existence. Through this association, several trade agreements were created including the trade system of cow hide for lumber, an incredibly lucrative trade for both sides. However, no military pact was ever finalized. In this uncertainty, Jerome refused any action that might spur the Blumens to war. Antagonism was not necessary however. The Blumens were involved in a multitude of political blunders which not only significantly hurt Blumen-Kessel relations but ultimately led to the war all of Sargeroth had been waiting for. The Beginning The Prince and head Financier of House Blumen had become increasingly erratic leading up to the war and punctuated his inadequacy by making a political move meant to astound and terrorize. Zelf Blumen began the construction of a large brick fort in the neutral zone between Kessel and Sargeroth land. Soon after, the Blumens began barraging Kessel forces massed at their wall. At this time a secret meeting was held between the Kessel, Gloran, and Sargeroth Military leaders. Because the Gloran numbers were so small, there was little they could do in the battle but they were instructed to lie in wait and gather whatever explosives they could muster. A 4-day siege exhausted the Blumens but did not break through the defenses. The Original plan made by the three leaders was to have Sargeroth and Kessel forces besiege and Gloran forces would be held in reserve until it could be stormed. While this was put into action, Jerome ordered his ranks to attack the Blumen central building, destroying the "B" emblazoned on the side of the cliff. They killed several dozen Blumens, none of which were soldiers. However, the Sargerithian guard soon sent a messenger for the Glorans to cease and return to their positions behind the Brick fort, fearing public backlash for attacking a civilian building. After the siege did not succeed, it was decided that a huge offensive would be mounted by Kessels and Sargerithians while the Glorans attacked from the other side of the fort with explosives. This finally broke the siege. Out of 43 Gloran attackers, 12 were killed giving cover to the bomb carriers who laid ordinance at the base of the wall. The subsequent explosion killed another 6 soldiers but undeterred, the remaining Glorans poured in, Jerome included who could not pass up a chance to bloody Baraldi's sword with Blumen blood. The battle lasted another hour with 16 more Gloran deaths and 4 injuries, totaling to 38 casualties. The Blumens' purge began just minutes after the fort fell (the resounding boom from the explosion was unmistakable to the remaining Blumens) and the Glorans were still patching up the wounded and recovering the fallen while their enemies made their escape. It was almost dark by the time the Kessels and Sargeroth guard could break through the barricades and slaughter the last remnants of the Blumens. The Glorans were utterly absent from this counterattack. Recovery The Kessels and Sargerithians were praised for their heroism while the Glorans became a footnote in the war's history. Although any true Gloran would argue that the siege might have lasted several more days and cost at least twice as many lives had they not played the role they did, most in Sargeroth hailed the Sargeroth guard as the true victors of the war. The Kessels however acknowledged the incredible cost the Glorans had paid to break the siege (with only 9 fighting men surviving) and Jerome was thanked personally by Jory Kessel and awarded a spotless emerald which would become the symbol of their formal alliance as well as the Gloran Royal Jewel. The Third Era After Sargeroth calmed from the Division war, an era of escalating economic development occurred. The entire face of Sargeroth changed during this time. End of Jerome's Reign A decade after the war ended, Jerome passed away. During these 10 years, he cemented the Gloran position as the ruling clan of Greater Sargeroth. He aspired to become the sovereign king over the city but was unable to with the newly established Lord of Affairs Khal Menion. Menion spoke frequently with Jerome but assured him that any assertion of rule over Sargeroth would be met with military action. However, their relationship was never anything but cordial. Jerome could see that the time was not right for Glorans to take control. For this reason he focused on entrenching Gloran industry within the Sargerithian economy. Iron and coal were sold in mass quantities in and outside the city. Some limited trading was even achieved with Sidonia (which many perceive as Jerome's crowning achievement. Furthermore, Lumber began flowing in ernest, primarily to the Kessels who used it to begin construction on such things as their eastern wall, the southern fortress and other principal installations. During this time, the alliance between the two clans was unmatched and few would openly denounce them. When Jerome passed away of liver failure, (most likely induced by consuming large amounts of alcohol) his only son, Glor took up the mantle as King of the clan. At this point, Glor was only 18 years old and received much guidance from Jerome's advisors. He however proved to be a much less reasonable leader. Glor Takes the Throne At his coronation, Glor Gloran announced to the public in attendance that he was asserting himself as the true king of Sargeroth. Although it was seen as a stunt by most, Glor was speaking honestly. This announcement was the beginning of an iron-fist kingship which would eventually spell the destruction of the house Glor's first official edict was the creation of a new Gloran fortress to replace the decaying and vulnerable cliffside fort in the light district. The second fortress was also built in the light district, but in a far more defensible position. It was also 4 times as large as its predecessor, making it the largest single construct in Greater Sargeroth. Glor named it the "Pagoda" after the shape of it which when viewed from the Northern Kessel Ridge, resembled the flower. Glor also began massive expansion of Gloran numbers, increasing their military from 45 soldiers at the point of Jerome's death to over 250. The military also conscripted lumber workers in return for a reduced quota. In order to garner more public support, Glor ordered that the price of coal be set to a fixed low price, enabling increased economic development of the unClanned masses. As time progressed, Glor worked to mitigate the power of the Lord of Affairs to empower his claim as king. He would frequently meet with Khal Menion at the affairs office to stay updated on current events. He would also appear at military meetings where the Imperial guard would meet to discuss how the military might be improved. Always offering full support both financially and physically with Gloran soldiers. Glor even went so far as to meet and begin trading with the vilified Barbarians who had taken root to the North. Through these political moves, many in Sargeroth became positively disposed to the idea of a Gloran king and many more passively accepted it as an inevitability. This was proof that as unrelenting Glor was, he was also becoming a master tactician. Khal Menion was utterly unprepared for the contingency Glor was slowly building, causing him to work mostly in secret for what he saw as the true benefit of Sargeroth. This strategy backfired however as it left a public vacuum which Glor was quick to fill. By the end of the second era, many looked to house Gloran as their leaders rather than the ineffectual and seemingly absent Lord of Affairs. The Unification of Glorans and Barbarians As tensions rose following the murder of Brother Zwickel, Glor became increasingly aware of his House's Tenuous grasp on power. The Sargeroth Guard was continuously adding more soldiers to its ranks. This as well as the flippancy of Berric Kessel worried Glor more than he was willing to admit. To shore up the strength of his house as much as possible, Glor sought a closer bond with Barbarians who were desperate to gain allies in the city. The Barbarians shared their crafting skills while the Glorans traded luxury items such as cloth and wine. Most importantly, the two factions joined their forces of warriors together. To cement the bond, Glor and the leader of the Barbarians, T'clai, performed a sacred Barbarian ritual "The Blood Bond". T'clai was elevated to nearly the status of Glor himself as a result and the two made decisions for the clan together. Khal Menion Assassinated Many events leading up to Clovis's formal Ascension to Lord of Affairs occurred in quick succession but it is believed that merely hours after the Blumens attacked the Barbarian Village, T'clai, their leader, swarmed into the Light District with a dozen er so Glorans and brutally murdered Khal Menion. The Gloran forces then assumed full control of the Light District and confined all of its residents to inside their abodes. More details of the ensuing conflict can be found on its respective page. Specific actions by the Glorans during said conflict are as follows. Amid the confusion during the initial uprising, including the abduction of Clovis, The Glorans fought off several attempts of the Sargeroth Guard to retake the Light District. Bolstered by their new Barbarian Allies, Glor thought his army unbeatable. And it certainly might have been if not for the insurrection of the Torrhen clan. Before this occurred however, the Glorans strategized with the Kessels as to how they would assert control over the city once their victory could be claimed. It was decided that the Glorans would work as a Lower House of sorts while Lucious Kessel would reign supreme as King of Sargeroth. Having called himself by that very title, Glor was not thrilled with the idea. He had maintained an expectation of keeping control of Greater Sargeroth, if not as King then at least as a Lord, equal in standing with the Kessels. However, Lucious had a very different plan in mind. While the Sargeroth Guard was forming in the Eastern desert in preparation of a frontal assault on Kessel lands, Glor and Lucious met in secret. A tome recovered from the Pagoda tells of the meeting wherein the two House Lords agreed to create a Monarchy. The two houses would wed several of their family members. The Barbarians were strictly forbidden as per Lucious's wish. Glor feared the strength of the Mountain, which he knew was held closely by the Kessels in a way that was not understood by Glor. Thus, he seeded control to Lucious and even went so far as to bend his knee to the Kessel lord, believing it to be the only way to secure his family's future. Obviously these plans never came to fruition. Glor was murdered by the Torrhens and the remaining number fled to the nascent village in the north where the Barbarians had been butchered in their homes merely days before. The Rise of Bareth Gloran The Bastard was known to Glor, however, he was kept separate from the rest of the royal family. It was Lady Gloran's staunch opposition to the son of a whore being given the Gloran name. Glor, understanding that a Bastard could never be a ruler, kept the boy at arm's length, yet he made sure that his son's whereabouts and actions were always monitored if the need for him would ever arise. As the last of the Gloran soldiers and family members fled to Evervale, T'clai rode by himself toward Kessel instead, desperately seeking the advice of Lucious. the Kessel master and his guard met T'clai outside the walls in the Northern Badlands as the Barbarian had asked. Their meeting was soon interrupted however by none other than Bareth Gloran, who without so much as a word to either leader, flew an arrow which met T'clai's neck, killing him instantly. Bareth then rode up to Lucious and his guard, dismounted and knelt at the Kessel's feet, pledging a new allegiance to Kessel. Lucious, furious over the death of yet another ally took the young Gloran's left hand as punishment for the crime. However, the fervor he could see in the 14 year old's eyes was unmistakable. Lucious allowed the boy to live, given that he would never again act so viciously without Lucious's own command. The two parted ways then, knowing that the conflict was at an end.